la sonrisa de la oscuridad
by chica de la oscuridad
Summary: disfruten


La sonrisa de la oscuridad

Capitulo 1

Una nube gris en ponyville

*se ve a una pony de piel gris con extrañas marcas en su pata izquierda delantera y en su pata derecha trasera de pelo negro con azul con lentes morados claros con un tache en el centro y una cutie mark de un corazón con una nota musical *Una sonrisa una lagrima raras palabras que yo oía cuando era pequeña, puede ser raro y tal vez no tenga sentido pero siempre e sentido muy dentro de mí que esas palabras se quedarían muy marcadas en mí. Tal vez te estés preguntando quien soy y porque te digo esto solo puedo decirte que soy una pony que a echo un terrible error y fui obligada a mudarme para ya no seguir haciendo más daño.

*aparece un pony alado de color totalmente blanco de ojos penetrantes rojos*

Estas lista ya casi llegamos *la mira con una cara de tristeza*

Melody: *suspira*si .oye rotten ya viste el hermoso paisaje

Rotten: no aun no deja ver *le da una sonrisa y mira hacia afuera junto con melody*wow es muy hermoso jamás había sentido tanta paz al ver esto

*miran un paisaje lluvioso y de hermosa naturaleza*

Melody: sabía que te gustaría *baja la mirada*oye rotten estás listo para empezar de nuevo después de lo ocurrido

Rotten:*la mira y le sonríe* si porque nadie nos conoce podemos empezar de nuevo y no hacer ningún error

Melody: cierto *se llena de energía* es una nueva vida hay que disfrutar

*rotten carga a melody en su espalda*

Rotten: esa es mi mejor amiga *empiezan a dar vueltas pero el tren se detiene haciendo que salgan volando hasta la sala de controles mientras todos los ven raro*

Melody: jejeje *se sonroja de la pena*al parecer ya llegamos *rotten y melody se levantan y se sacuden*bueno es hora

*melody baja con rotten empapándose por la lluvia *

Rotten:*suspira de tranquilidad* hace mucho que no sentía el aire frio y las gotas de lluvia

Melody: yo igual, bueno es hora vamos a buscar la casa que nos dio el viejo rucke

Rotten: cierto pero no nos dio mucha información solo nos dijo que es la casa de las nubes juntas

Melody: eso es información suficiente *se queda mirando con curiosidad a una pony con capucha azul que viene hacia ellos*ammm rotten alguien viene para acá

*rotten voltea con cara sobreprotectora y se pone en posición de lucha*

Melody: siempre tienes que hacer esto?

Rotten: ise una promesa no dejare que nada te pase

*la pony se quita la capucha dejando ver una piel rosa y melena rosa fuerte con ojos azules con cutiemark de 3 globos*

Pony extraña: *sonríe de oreja a oreja*hola hola hola mi nombre es pinkie pie veo que son nuevos creo que son nuevos obvio son nuevos jamás los había visto aquí bienvenidos a este hermoso lugar lleno de ponys felices bueno ahora está lloviendo pero aun asi y díganme de donde vienen

Rotten:*baja su defensa y le devuelve la sonrisa* la verdad jamás supimos cómo se llamaba el lugar de dónde venimos solo vivíamos hay jejeje

Pinkie:ooohh eso suele pasar a veces en fin me gustaría darles un súper ultra maga tour por todo ponyville pero está lloviendo además de que ya casi serán las 8:00 de la noche pero si necesitan algo háganmelo saber *se va saltando felizmente*

Melody: oye espera pinkie

Pinkie:*sonriendo* si que necesitas

Melody: no sabes de casualidad donde se encuentra la casa de las nubes juntas?

Pinkie:*suspira de miedo* esa casa es la mas peligrosa pero los llevare *sonríe*

Rotten: gracias pinkie

Pinkie: no hay de que *pinkie los lleva hasta el lugar donde melody dijo *

Melody:*se le hacen las pupilas pequeñas*esta es la casa?

*se ve una casa de nuves muy grande pero también muy inestable ya que tiene agujeros por todos lados*

Rotten: bien al parecer nos tendremos que quedar aquí *tiemba un poco*

Pinkie: oki doki loki los vere mañana para darles el tour nos vemos lindas noches que tengan cupcackes en sus sueños *se va saltando *

Melody: bueno creo que debemos arreglarla

Rotten:lo se pero eso será mañana por ahora quiero que duermas bien

Melody: pero rotten *rotten mira a melody con cara de obedéceme* solo porque eres mi mejor amigo no significa que me obligues hummmm

Rotten:*carga a melody en su espalda y la lleva a un cuarto donde hay una cama echa de nuves y plumas un poco sucia*tu puedes quedarte aquí me dijo pinkie que este es el único lugar a salvo de la casa ahora duerme

Melody: *le sonríe y lo miera con cara pispireta* oki mandón aaaahhhhwww *bosteza * buenas noches rotten*

Rotten: descansa melody *sale de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta la mira con amor y se sonroja un poco*

*mientras melody dormía y rotten investigaba la casa una pony los observaba. Una pony de ojos morados *

Que pasara después quien será esa pony? Descúbranlo en la siguiente parte XD

La verdad ise este fanfic solo porque me sentía aburrida espero que les guste si hay algún inconveniente háganmelo saber para mejorar mi fanfic


End file.
